Bakura's Pet Vampire
by JackalGod
Summary: Fifty years after Integra's death the Hellsing Organisation is going under. There only hope is for Alucard to be reawoken by a less than eager heir to the family.
1. Hellsing Reborn

JackalGod: Hi!

Alucard: Hi?

JackalGod: This is my first Hellsing fic so be kind.

Alucard: Why?

JackalGod: Not you! The readers.

Alucard: Oh...

About a hundred and fifty years had past since Sir Integra Helsing had died and the Helsing Organisation lay in ruins. England had fallen into another dark age. Vampires were free to roam the land without fear of death and humans lived each and everyday on edge fearing that they would be next on the vampires menu. Seras Victoria and Walter Ddolnnez the last surviving members of Sir Integra's council where in hiding. Seras had never become a true Nufuratsu because her Master had been sealed away again when Integra died. Walter was now both The Angel of Death and a vampire. After the helicopter, accident he'd agreed to becoming Seras's fledgling so he continue serving Sir Integra. Integra had never produced an heir so there was no one who could release Seras's Master Alucard from his prison. Seras had tried to release Alucard herself but had no success at all. In fact, she just succeeded in hurting herself. After becoming a vampire Walter had started training with his threads again, he'd never been much of an aim when it came to guns, but with all the spare time, he had now no one stood a chance against him in a fight. The lose of Sir Integra had hit them both very hard but they refused to give up on England

"This is insanity Walter." Seras whined

"I don't understand Mistress. We have found that last living relative of Sir Integra" countered Walter pleading at Seras with his eyes

"But he's not even a Helsing." Pressed Seras looking at the photograph. A boy of about ten stood barley turning towards the camera seeing as the picture had been taken without his knowing. He had shoulder length black hair, dark cold eyes, and pale skin. For some strange reason his ankle long black coat was being whipped up by the wind although the tree in the background was completely still. His face was emotionless but the look in his eyes suggested that he knew someone was taking a picture of him

"Bakura Hirano is our last chance of releasing Alucard. He's our only chance Mistress."

"I know. But he's in Japan."

"Well I've taken the liberty of contacting the Queen about the matter. She made me promise not to make it seem like she invited him but she was defiantly for asking him to come to England."

"I still don't see why we need to call him. We're doing fine."

"We're down to our last one hundred soldiers." Said Walter his eyes narrowing "Also if we release Alucard we'll have three true vampires fighting, once you become one that is."

"True. Maybe it is our only chance. Alright we'll write to him but we are not forcing him into coming. So how much do we know about him?" Walter handed Sera a folder with Bakura's name on it

"We'll he's about ten to twelve years of age, both his parents were murdered in cold blood by some random drunk person who wandered in off the street, unfortunately Bakura witnessed the whole thing. Since the incident, he's been very withdrawn, cold towards everyone and has no known friends. Yet despite that he's exceptionally bright and finished his VCE at the end of last year."

"At such a young age. How strange." Commented Seras

"He's was a straight A student since his skip ahead to high school. Like I said, he has no known friends and lives a solitary life on government benefits. He was deemed mature enough to take care of himself shortly after his entrance into high school because he could never settle into a foster home."

"Poor kid. Anything else? I mean he's the last know relation to Sir Integra how is he related to her."

"It goes back a long way. Sir Brendan Helsing had a younger sister who moved to Japan and married Mr Ryou Hirano. Thus leading down to young Bakura."

"I see. So he's only very distantly related to Sir Integra?"

"Yes. But that doesn't matter they're still related by blood although distantly Bakura is the only one who would have a chance at releasing Alucard."

"One more question and this is really the most important. He's related to the Helsing family so I'm gathering he'd have their strong will?"

"Bakura has always been determined not to show weakness to anyone no matter what. He's, if possible, even more stubborn that Sir Integra."

"Maybe he'd appreciate a fresh start at life. A new country, a new home and a chance to make friends." Concluded Seras reading the contents of the folder before handing it back to Walter. "Alright write to him."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the other side of the world, Bakura Hirano was just waking up. He got out of bed and opened his window for some fresh air. As soon as he did, a large black crow flew down onto his outstretched arm

"Good morning Shido. How are you?" asked Bakura to the bird which screeched and flew off. "Why is it I can never get on with humans yet I'm so good with animals?" Bakura got dressed and had breakfast. He was just pulling on a pair of white gloves with a black pentagram stitched onto the back when he noticed a letter lying just inside the front door "Who would be writing to me?" Bakura asked himself but went to get the mail

Dear Mr. Bakura Hirano,

It is my pleasure to inform you of you're family inheritance. You are the last living relative of Sir Integra Wingates Helsing and your presence is required in London England. As the last living relative of the Helsing family, you are entitled to the Helsing Organisation in London. The Helsing Organisation has served Queen and country for over a thousand years. We hope you will come to London and attend a meeting, which shall decide the full existent of your inheritance. Thus, we have inclosed a one-way ticket to London with our good graces.

Your's faithfully

Walter Ddolnnez

"That's not what I expected." Said Bakura after reading the letter several time. "Should I go?" Bakura turned and looked around his shabby one room apartment that the government had been so 'generous' to provide. "It would get me out of this hell hole at least." Bakura sighed and smiled for the first time in years "Okay Bakura let's start a new life."


	2. Questions and Answers

JackalGod: Hey I'm here with my second chapter.

Alucard: Well the good news is it can't be any worse than the first one-Ahhh!

JackalGod: (hides Casull and Jackal behind back) Anyway on with the fic

Alucard: groan

Dear Mr. Ddolnnez,

I was pleased to receive you letter and to inform you that I will be taking the flight to London. I'm eagerly awaiting meeting you.

Yours

Bakura Hirano

"Mistress Victoria." Called Walter happily jogging into Seras's room. Becoming a vampire had restored his fitness

"What is it Walter?" asked Seras looking up from her paperwork

"I received Bakura's letter. He's coming."

"That's wonderful. Now I've been thinking. The Hellsing house was demolished quite some time ago how are we going to get to the old prison where Alucard is?"

"Don't worry there is still access to the underground prison." Assured Walter.

"How?"

"Even though the house was demolished the access to the lower levels is still there seeing as nothing was built over the spot."

"Oh good. I'm so glad. So when will he be arriving in London?" asked Seras

"Tomorrow." Replied Walter making Seras suddenly look up

"Tomorrow? So soon?"

"I'm sorry for the lack of notice but it seemed appropriate to ask for his strait away rather than asking him to come at his leisure."

"I suppose so. Wait where is he going to sleep?"

"Well I thought if I slept on the couch."

"That's not what I meant. Bakura's probably expecting some sort of large house with like a hundred people at my beck and call. Not a two bedroom apartment in the slums of London."

"Everyone in the world knows about England's down slide into poverty. I'm sure he won't expect too much. Not that I'm planning on letting him leave when he gets here."

"You had this planned from the beginning didn't you Walter?" teased Seras

"Well yes I did. I going to make sure he stays here until he releases Alucard. Then he can go back to Japan if he wants to."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Good morning Walter." Yawned Seras eating a bowl of cereal

"Good morning. I wish I could stay but I must go. I've got to pick up our guest at the airport."

"How long will you take."

"Two hours at the most."

"I'll be ready by then don't worry." Assured Seras waving to Walter as he left.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I officially hate planes." Grumbled Bakura after he'd experienced a less than gentle landing at London Airport. He quickly retrieved his backpack from the overhead storage and slung it onto his back. Sometimes it paid to have very few belongings. He walked briskly into the terminal. Before he walked through the metal detectors his quickly ran his hand over the side of it. As he thought, the metal detector didn't go off although under his long coat he was carrying quite a few metal objects. He looked around until he saw Walter holding sign that said Bakura Hirano. He walked over quickly and gazed up at Walter.

"Master Bakura?" asked Walter and Bakura nodded "Oh good. Shall we go? Mistress Seras is anxious to meet you."

"I can't wait." Replied Bakura emotionlessly

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"This is where you live?" asked Bakura looking up at the shabby apartment

"Yes I'm sorry for its lack of class but England is going through a depression." Said Walter worried that Bakura was going to leave.

"That doesn't matter. To tell you the truth I'm not interested in my inheritance. I just want to start a new life here in London so if you don't mind I'll be leaving." Said Bakura before turning his back on Walter and heading off down the street. Walter sighed but he'd promised himself he'd only use force as a last resort

"Please don't leave Mr. Hirano. Mistress Seras would really like to meet you and discuss a few import matters with you." Pleaded catching up to Bakura

"No offence but I don't care. This Seras can have my inheritance if she wants it because I don't. I'm not in a hurry to have a lot of money and in this day and age with my knowledge of computers it shouldn't be hard for me to get a job."

"But you don't understand your inheritance isn't just money." Pressed Walter earnestly. He didn't want to have to tie the boy up considering is less that happy past but he most certainly would if he had to. Bakura paused and turned towards Walter, damn this old man was persistent

"Look, I appreciate the ticket to London. It really helped me get away from my old life in Japan. But I didn't come to get my inheritance; I came to change my life."

"Then I guess I have no choice. Please forgive me Mr. Hirano." Said Walter mournfully sending out a stream of threads to tie Bakura up. Just as the threads were about to tighten around the youths body Bakura vanished in a blur and reappeared behind Walter

"I forgive you." Said Bakura his expression still not changing

"How?" asked Walter turning around. How could a human move that fast. It was impossible. Walter was about to try again when he felt the presence of a fellow vampire but it wasn't his Mistress. "Oh dear."

"Something wrong?" asked Bakura although he'd felt a change in the airs 'ki.' Something was most defiantly wrong

"We have company." Replied Walter searching the rooves for signs of movement.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Angel of Death." Came a scratchy voice from above. At the voice, Bakura looked up in time to see a shadow dive towards him. Walter noticed the shadow but didn't react fast enough to stop the creature from slashing Bakura in half

"Mr. Hirano!" cried Walter in shock. The vampire who'd attacked Bakura smirked and turned to see Bakura's body explode into a million pieces. The pieces changed into bats and flew around for a bit before reforming into Bakura

"Such a pity." Commented Bakura before vanishing in a blur and reappearing on the other side of the vampire. The vampire didn't have a chance to think before it dissolved into ashes.

"Okay Walter. You now have my undivided attention." Said Bakura simply walking up to Walter as if he'd done nothing more exciting that watering the lawn.

"Of course. But first let me ask you a question?" said Walter

"Yes?"

"Are you a vampire?"

"Of course not." Said Bakura shortly

"Of course. Please forgive me Mr. Hirano. Will you please meet with Mistress Seras now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Follow me." Said Walter and led Bakura inside the apartment. Bakura neither looked around nor made any sign that he cared where he was. Walter led him to Seras's study and knocked

"Mistress I have Mr. Hirano to see you."

"Send him in." came Seras's reply. Walter opened the door and Bakura stepped inside. Bakura paused before walking up to the desk where Seras was sitting "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Hirano."

"I'm sure." Replied Bakura indifferently "What did you want to see me about?"

"Please sit down." Said Seras indicating a nearby chair. Bakura promptly say down

"Are you going to tell me now?" asked Bakura. He could sense a dark change in the air 'ki' ever since he'd met Walter and now the dark change was even stronger.

"Of course." Said Seras brightly "Now to begin with you are the last remaining relation to Sir Integra Hellsing."

"How is that? My last name is Hirano." Said Bakura

"Well it goes back a little way. Sir Brendan's younger sister moved to Japan and married taking the name Hirano. You see?"

"Okay. So I'm only distantly related to this lady?" summed Bakura

"Well yes. But you are still technically the last living Hellsing and heir to the Hellsing Organisation."

"And what is the Hellsing Organisation?" asked Bakura getting slightly curious

"For the better part of the last thousand years or so the Hellsing Organisation has hunted and killed vampires to protect England and the world. Unfortunately after Sir Integra's death the Hellsing Organisation fell into ruin. You see Sir Integra never produced an heir so there was no-one to take over."

"And I come into this how?"

"You are the last remaining Hellsing and thus the soul heir to the Hellsing Organisation." Explained Seras

"So in other words. You want me to run this Organisation?" asked Bakura

"Not unless you want to." Said Seras seriously "No offence but truthfully we don't need you to run anything."

"That's good to hear." Said Bakura "So what do you need me for?"

"This might come as a bit of shock but both I and Walter are vampires." Seras sucked in a breath expecting Bakura to lose it and try to kill her

"Oh." Said Bakura

"Yes well. You see we're vampire-hunting vampires. My master made me a vampire to save my life and I did the same for Walter."

"I see. I don't care one way or the other as long as you don't try to suck my blood."

"Of course not. We only drink medical blood which is kindly provided for us by some friends of ours."

"Uh huh. So why do you need me."

"Ah yes. My Master is a powerful vampire who has served the Hellsing family since the beginning as a faithful servant. In other words he's bound to serve the leader of the Hellsing Organisation for all eternity. He's sort of a slave if you want to put it a less pleasant way. The point is after Sir Integra died my Master was sealed in an underground prison awaiting his release by the hands of his new Master. That would be you."

"So let me get this straight you want me to go to this prison and release this all powerful vampire guy?" summed Bakura raising an eyebrow

"That's pretty much it. You don't have to decide straight away. Stay with us tonight and think it over." Said Seras standing up "We'd be happy to give you a roof over your head."

"Alright I'll stay." Agreed Bakura "What will happen if I don't release this guy."

"Then the Hellsing Organisation will crumble and England will be at the mercy of the vampires."

"And if I do?"

"We'll have a chance at restoring England's former glory."

"I'll think about it." Said Bakura standing up

"I'm so glad. Walter!" the doors opened and Walter walked in

"Yes Mistress?"

"Do you have Bakura's room prepared?"

"Of course."

"Very well. Have a goodnights sleep Bakura and I'll see you in the morning." Said Seras smiling. Bakura nodded and followed Walter out. Walter led him to his room and showed him in telling him if he needed anything just to call. After Walter had left Bakura sat down on the bed.

"Yesterday I was living in Japan simply living everyday as it came. Now I'm living in London with two vampires who want me to free a third so they can save England. Should I free this guy?"

"_It's your choice."_ Drawled a voice inside Bakura's head

"Who's there?" demanded Bakura standing up

"_I'll tell you when you release me."_ Replied the voice

"You're that vampire." Said Bakura

"_Yes I am. Now if you don't mind talking to you has drained what little energy I had. Goodnight sweat dreams." _With that the voice went silent and Bakura drifted off into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were filled with visions of a vampire tearing apart it's victims and drinking their blood. The vampire had long white hair and an insane look in his eyes. In his dream the vampire turned to him and spoke in the same voice he'd heard in his head before

"_Sweat dreams. Master." _With that the vampire lunged at him fangs bared causing Bakura to wake with a start. It was morning and the sun was shining brightly through his window. Bakura was just catching his breath when there was a knock at his door

"Mr. Hirano are you awake?" came Walters voice

"Yes." Replied Bakura sliding out of bed

"Oh good. Mistress Seras wants to speak with you."

"I'll be right there." Assured Bakura. In ten minutes Bakura was standing in front of Seras's desk

"So Mr. Hirano have you thought it over?"

"Yes I have." Replied Bakura seriously

"So are you going to release my master?" Bakura raised his head and stared into Seras's eyes

"Yes."


	3. Hellsings Vampire

JackalGod: Hey everyone. This is the part I was looking forward to writing but it seems I'm cursed with writers block at the moment so it might no be as good as I hoped it would be

Alucard: I think it's great

JackalGod: That's cause you get to finally wake up in this chapter

Alucard: Well yeah. But I still think it's good

"So this is the Hellsing house?" asked Bakura looking at what was left of a pile of rubble. He rubbed his bare arms slightly against the cold of the night, Seras had convinced him to leave his coat, and weapons back at the apartment

"Yes I'm afraid so." Said Seras mournfully

"What happened?" asked Bakura stepping over the rusting gate

"Shortly after Sir Integra died the vampires celebrated the end of Hellsing by destroying the house. We lost a lot of good men that day." Explained Seras sadly

"So how are we going to get underground?" asked Bakura standing in what used to be the lobby

"Over there." Pointed Walter to the remains of stairs leading down

"The vampires didn't go to much detail when destroying the house did they?" pointed out Bakura heading down the stairs. Seras quickly followed by Walter. With Seras's instruction, they made it to the underground prison in no time.

"So where's he being held?" asked Bakura

"Down there." Said Seras pointing down a hallway "You'll have to go on your own. We can't get near the seal." Bakura shrugged and left the other two alone

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Walter

"The only thing he has to worry about is Master biting him." Said Seras. Bakura stopped in front of a cell door that had a big pentagram written on it in blood.

"Gee I wonder what's in here." Said Bakura sarcastically. He placed his hand on the door handle and his mind was immediately filled with visions from his dream. When they went away, Bakura opened the door. He looked down on the room and saw a man with his wrists loosely chained to the wall, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Bakura moved his foot onto the first step and slipped on the thick layer of dust. Bakura fell down the stairs, landing heavily at the bottom cutting his arm on landing. Bakura felt rather than saw the blood sliding down his arm and made a mental note to bandage it as soon as he finished. The vampire in front of him could have been nothing more than a corpse for all the reaction it gave to Bakura's fall. Bakura crawled up to the vampire and poked him gently

"Wake up." He called. The vampire didn't move so Bakura poked him again, still nothing. Bakura sighed and turned back towards the door wondering whether he should ask Sears how to wake the vampire up. He was just about to get up when a hand closed around his wrist and pulled him back. In the dark Bakura couldn't see much but he almost jumped through the ceiling when he felt a long tongue start to lick the blood off his arm.

"Of course." Thought Bakura "He hasn't eaten in like the past fifty years." While Bakura was thinking another arm snaked around his waist, so he couldn't run, as a pair of sharp fang sunk into his arm. Bakura grit his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. The vampires bite hurt like hell but Bakura refused to make a sound.

"_You have such sweat blood. Just like Integra's"_ came a cool voice inside Bakura's head

"Who are you?" asked Bakura starting to get light headed from blood loss

"_Alucard."_ Purred the voice before Bakura passed out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bakura walked down a forest path in the dead of night, the full moon casting eerie shadows around him.

"Where am I?" asked Bakura to the air. His question received no answer except cruel laughter that echoed, taunting, and teasing him.

"Who are you?" demanded Bakura whipping around trying to find the owner of the laughter but found only more stretched shadows.

"_You'll never find me."_ Came a cruel voice that Bakura knew all to well

"Vampire!" he cried starting to get nervous "Show yourself!"

"_Release control art restriction to level two."_ Recited the voice with cruel glee. Bakura's surroundings turned completely black and hundreds of glowing red eyes opened around him. Bakura stumbled backwards, now he was scared. The little bat reforming trick he'd used against the other vampire hadn't been real, simply speed and replacement with real bats. He now real gift except speed and that wouldn't be much use here. Bakura felt a presence behind him and turned quickly. His eyes widened when he saw the vampire he'd re-awoken standing right in front of him with large glowing red eyes all over his body making him almost blend into the background.

"Stay back vampire." Ordered Bakura taking a step backwards

"_My name isn't vampire or have you already forgotten."_ Sniggered the vampire evilly. The world around the boy shattered and Bakura fell into darkness

"ALUCARD!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bakura awoke with a start, screaming, a cold sweat trickling down his face. Panting Bakura clutched his chest trying to get control of himself

"Have a bad dream, Master?" came a smooth voice that made Bakura's skin crawl. The boy turned and saw Alucard sitting on a wooden chair leaning it backwards on two legs so his back was resting against the wall. While Bakura had been sleeping, Alucard had changed from the dark leather he'd been wearing to a long red coat and a big hat. He was smiling widely his long fangs clearly visible over his bottom lip.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Bakura pointing a shaking finger at Alucard

"I'm simply doing my job and protecting you, _Master._" Replied Alucard calmly although the way he had said 'Master' was more than a little creepy. Almost possessive.

"Your job?" asked Bakura

"Yes it's my job to protect and serve the leader of the Hellsing Organisation which is you." Explained Alucard calmly

"Well what if I don't want you to protect me?" demanded Bakura glaring at Alucard

"That your problem not mine. I'm bound to you and that's that." explained Alucard in a tone that suggested he was bored

"What do you want?" asked Bakura getting out of bed and pulling his coat over his head

"What do I want?" echoed Alucard smiling slightly "Nothing really. Just to do your bidding."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." said Bakura patting the creases out of his clothing

"Believe what ever you wish." replied Alucard standing up yawning slightly

"If you're bored of being here. Leave." said Bakura running a brush through his hair

"As you wish Master." said Alucard bowing to Bakura before phasing through the wall.

"He's going to be trouble." groaned Bakura before leaving his room to go have breakfast


	4. Master and Servent?

JackalGod: Finally a new chapter to my fic

Anderson: How come I'm not in it?

JackalGod: I'm getting to it. Just get off my back! (Shoots Anderson)

Anderson: Umm, can you say regenerator?

Alucard: There you are JUDAS PRIEST!

Anderson: Eeep! (Runs away)

Alucard: (Appears) Come back here Judas Priest I haven't had a good fight in a hundred and fifty years

Anderson speck in the distance: All the more reason for me to be running!

Alucard: (Laughs manically) I promise I won't kill you. To much! (Takes off after Anderson)

JackalGod, Seras, Walter, and Bakura: (Sweatdrop)

"Good morning Master Hirano." greeted Walter when Bakura walking into the kitchen. Bakura nodded at and sat down at the table laying his head on his arms. Walter pulled some slightly burnt toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate for Bakura "Here you should eat. The last twenty four hours have been rough on you." Bakura looked up and accepted the toast chewing on one corner without bothering to put anything on it. His stomach was still trying to make up its mind whether or not it was hungry. Suddenly the apartment shook as a furious scream echoed through building

"MASTER ALUCARD! YOU SICK FREAK." the scream was closely followed by several gunshot and maniacal laughter. Walter shook his head

"Just like before except it would be Integra screaming abuse at Alucard." with that Walter quickly left so Seras didn't start blowing holes in the walls. Once he'd left Alucard phased through the wall directly behind Bakura un-knowingly to the boy. Alucard grinned insanely when Bakura didn't notice him being there 'Oh yes this Master was going to be fun.' Alucard snuck behind Bakura and watched the boy nipping tiny bits out of a square of toast. The vampire mentally snigger and put a hand on the boys shoulder surprised when Bakura didn't react. Alucard raised an eyebrow and leaned down to look at Bakura's face. The boy was asleep with the toast still in his mouth. The vampire sniggered out loud and pulled the boy up into his arms

"You're gonna get cold sitting out there." said Alucard and carried his new Master back to his room placing him back on the bed. Just as Alucard was pulling, the covers up did Bakura stir slightly and open his eyes

"What are you doing?" asked Bakura sleepily

"Tucking you in Master." replied Alucard doing just that

"Why?" asked Bakura although he wasn't making any move to stop the vampire

"Because you fell asleep at the kitchen table. You would have gotten very cold and uncomfortable like that." explained Alucard going to sit on the chair he'd used before. Bakura turned his head and gazed at Alucard sleepily. The vampire was leaning back on the chair again with his hat pulled over his eyes. Although the vampire seemed to be very energetic for some reason, Bakura could sense he was still weak from being sealed for so long. Without thinking Bakura raised himself onto his elbows and opened his mouth to utter the words that could change his day in the most interesting way

"Alucard? Are you hungry?"

"Why do you ask?" said Alucard his mouth widening into a feral grin "Are you offering?" Bakura paused his sleepy brain not quite registering the danger of his words

"Umm, yes?" Alucard turned to Bakura, he could tell the younger was still half-asleep and his brain wasn't processing either the question or answer that had passed between them. Not that Alucard was complaining he was going to finally get an energising meal that would rid himself of this constant sleepy feeling he'd had since he'd awoken. Getting up he knelt down next to Bakura who gazed up at him sleepily.

"You have really nice eyes." yawned Bakura surprising Alucard slightly. If he didn't know any better he'd have said the younger was drunk. Brushing it aside Alucard gently took hold of Bakura's shoulders and lent down to his neck pausing to whisper in the boy's ear

"Don't worry Master you won't become a Ghoul or a vampire. I won't take enough for that to be an issue." just as Alucard was about to sink his fangs into the youths throat, there was the sound of a gunshot and Alucard found himself plastered to the opposite wall missing the left half of his body. Looking up his eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Seras and her Harkonan Cannon standing in the doorway

"Master I can't believe you would take advantage of him when he's in that condition. I mean honestly. You know very well that he's had hardly any rest for the past few days. Pardon the pun but he's practically dead on his feet and you were going to take his blood?"

"He said I could Police Girl." replied Alucard reforming himself and brushing the dust of his coat "He offered in fact."

"I don't care if he handed you his blood on a silver...never mind." said Seras reloading her Cannon and aiming it at Alucard who raised his hands in feigned innocents. Just as Seras was contemplating whether or not to shoot her Master again, loud snoring brought their attention back to Bakura who'd fallen asleep again half in bed half on the floor. Alucard mumbled something about weak humans and tucked the boy back into bed.

"I would appreciate Police Girl if you didn't tell Master that I had tried to take his blood." Seras nodded and lowered her weapon

"Alright Master I won't. Come on Walter finally got our supply of blood last night, it's chilled and ready for us. So shall we."

As the pair walked down the hallway to the kitchen where Walter had their meal ready for them Alucard had come up with a very amusing thought

"You know Police Girl. Master is the only human among us. The rest of us are vampires."

"Very true Master, so please don't make him afraid of all of us."

"Why Police Girl." said Alucard in a fake hurt voice "I'm shocked. I would never even think of doing such a thing." Seras glared at Alucard causing the elder vampire to grin sheepishly and raised his hands in feigned innocents.

"Yeah right." said Seras sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling a blood pack out of the ice filled bucket that one in front of her. Alucard shrugged and sat down opposite her. Walter came in some time later sucking his own blood through a straw. He walked over and sat down next to Seras.

"I see you got your meal."

"Better than nothing I suppose." said Alucard sucking at his meal staring off into space "So what's happening with the Hellsing Organisation?"

"Well Master we're down to our last about a hundred men and they're all descendents of past soldiers." explained Seras glad that Alucard had been the one to bring it up "Bakura is the last actual Hellsing as you already know. After you were sealed the FREAK vampires took over. Now everyone lives in fear of becoming the next Ghoul."

"What about you two?" asked Alucard

"We're vampires, so umm, we sort of get everything for free." said Seras "Which is helpful I admit. But it saddens me to see fear in the eyes of the people I'm trying to help."

"Poor Police Girl." said Alucard without really meaning it

"Oh put a cork in it Master." snapped Seras getting up and storming out of the room. She went into her study and locked herself in. After a coupled of minutes someone knocked on the door and she frowned when she sensed Alucard "Come in Alucard." Alucard phased through the door and when Seras looked up at her Master her frown disappeared and she broke into laughter. Alucard had taken what Seras had said before and had a cork in his mouth. Smiling slightly Alucard removed the cork from his mouth

"I'm sorry Seras. The first time I was sealed it was for seventy year this time it was more than twice that amount of time. It's been so long since I've anything but talk to myself."

"Apology accepted Master." said Seras smiling back at him "But please don't treat Bakura like you treated Sir Integra the boy's gone through enough."

"Oh?" asked Alucard raising an eyebrow. Seras nodded and tossed Alucard Bakura's file

"You can read it but don't let Bakura know you know."

"Of course not Police Girl." said Alucard opening the file "I'll go and read this in the lounge room." Just before Alucard left the vampire turned back to Seras "I Miss the endless hallways of the Hellsing house." with that he phased through the door and found himself a chair in the front room. Once comfortable he began to read Bakura's file

The next morning Bakura awoke with a yawn and blinked at the sun pouring through his window

"_Good morning Master." _came Alucard's voice inside Bakura's head

"Get out of my head, Alucard!" demanded Bakura angrily and was surprised to hear Alucard's pleasured sigh "Alucard?"

"_Forgive me Master but it's been so long since I heard Sir Integra say that to me. Ah, the memories."_ with Alucard left Bakura's mind and left him to get ready. Once Bakura was fully awake he came into the kitchen but quickly left again when he saw both Walter and Seras drinking from blood packs. Walking into the lounge room he spotted Alucard sitting on the floor in the corner.

"Alucard? What are you doing?"

"Thinking Master. I prefer the dark so I'm sitting away from the windows." explained Alucard not looking up

"Where did you stay when you lived at the Hellsing house." asked Bakura moving to stand over Alucard feeling really tall because Alucard was sitting down

"In the basement." replied Alucard "Seras lived there to."

"Was it because of the sun?" asked Bakura remembering he'd read somewhere that UV rays hurt vampires

"Oh the sun doesn't hurt me I just don't like it. And seeing as Walter and Police Girl don't bother with curtains I'm gathering they aren't affected by the sun either."

"So are you still bored?" asked Bakura

"Always." replied Alucard looking up at his young Master

"So did you want to do something?"

"There are many things I'd like to do..." began Alucard his face splitting into a feral grin

"Let me rephrase that. Do you want to do any that **doesn't **involve blood, guns, or people being impaled on spikes."

"How did you know I liked to impale people?" asked Alucard innocently

"You actually like to impale people?" said Bakura who had been joking

"Sure. Before I 'joined' the Hellsing Organisation I impaled people on spikes all the time. I was known for it."

"Well can we do something normal?" asked Bakura

"If you want to Master." said Alucard standing up enjoying his immense hight advantage over his Master "Although considering you condition maybe we shouldn't."

"My condition?" asked Bakura confused. Alucard's feral grin widened showing his fangs

"It would be awful for you to get lost in the crowd. You're so short I wouldn't be able to find you again." Bakura growled and leapt at Alucard intending to wring his neck but found himself casually tossed over the vampires shoulder.

"Police Girl Master and I are going for a walk." called Alucard as if was the most normal thing in the world, completely ignoring Bakura's screams of protest and the fists that were currently beating against his back.

"Damn you Alucard!" roared Bakura thrashing madly but to no avail. Alucard grinned evil to himself as he stepped outside into the bright sunshine

'_Ah yes I'm going to enjoy this Master.'_


	5. Leisurely Stroll with a Vampire

JackalGod: Another chapter done

Anderson: I'm still not in it

JackalGod: You were mentioned

Anderson: I was vaguely hinted

JackalGod: Stop winging you'll be in the next chapter

Alucard: I'm going to Italy, I'm going to Italy (Does happy dance)

JackalGod+Anderson: (Sweatdrop)

Alucard strolled down the street ignoring his Master's screams of protest and the strange looks he was getting from passer-by's. Alucard could tell several people were fighting with their instincts to try and rescue his Master from his 'captor' and he found it all very amusing. They passed a shop that was selling numerous silver crosses and other vampire 'wards'. Stopping in front of one he bent down slightly to admire a small cross similar to the one Sir Integra used to wear

"Hey man." called the owner of the shop, "Guaranteed to protect you from a vampire."

"How do you know they work?" asked Alucard smoothly

"Look there's no way a vampire could get anywhere near this shop because of these."

"Is that so?" grinned Alucard being sure to show his fangs to the shop owner "Well in my opinion they don't work very well."

"You're a...a..." stammered the shop guy backing up from the counter

"A vampire?" asked Alucard his grin widening "Well I was the last time I checked."

"Please don't kill me." whimper the man raising his hands as if praying

"I'm not going to kill you. I've already got someone." replied Alucard shifting Bakura's weight on his shoulder "But I would like to buy that cross."

"Which one?" asked the man looking down at his wares

"That one." said Alucard pointing to the one that looked like Sir Integra's. The man nodded and pulled it out of the case. He nervously pushed it on the counter towards Alucard, to afraid to actually hand it to him. Alucard picked up the tiny silver cross and looked it over smirking when he noticed the shocked look on the shop keepers face

"What's the matter?" asked Alucard "Surprised that the silver doesn't hurt me? This tiny thing is nothing compared to the silver bullets I've been shot with."

"Oh, oh really?" whimpered the man petrified

"So how much is this?" asked Alucard turning the cross over in his hand

"Fr...free of charge." stammered the man

"How kind." said Alucard pocketing the silver cross and walking off

"You shouldn't have done that." said Bakura who had stopped screaming to hear what Alucard had said to the shopkeeper.

"Done what Master?" asked Alucard innocently

"Took that without paying for it" replied Bakura in an accusing voice

"He said it was free." countered Alucard smiling evilly

"What did you mean when he asked you not to kill him and you said you already had someone?" asked Bakura suddenly

"Well I've got you haven't I?" asked Alucard pausing to look through the window of another shop that almost immediately had a closed sign put in its window. Alucard scowled but continued up the street

"Where are we going, Alucard?"

"If it's still there. The Tower of London." replied Alucard his tone void of emotion

"But why?" asked Bakura quietly

"You'll see."

While Alucard carried, Bakura through the streets of London Seras was worrying about them. Walter was just appreciating the peace and quiet. That was until

"Walter!" came Seras's voice from her room. Walter sighed, trudged down the hallway and entered his Mistress's room

"Yes Mistress is there something you wanted."

"I'm worried about Master and Bakura."

"What ever for?" asked Walter

"I don't think Bakura realises just how much power he has over my Master. While Master knows that Bakura doesn't know and is using it to his advantage." said Sear in a panicked rush

"Mistress calm down. I'm sure Alucard is just having some fun. I doubt he'll try and bite the boy."

"Why?"

"Because without Bakura's permission, Alucard's seals would stop him before he sunk his teeth in." explained Walter

"Is that so?"

"You underestimate the power of the Hellsing seals." said Walter lightly

"Well I knew they had to be strong to control a vampire as strong as my Master but I never really thought about it."

"Sir Integra was actually really nice to Alucard as far as the seals were concerned. All the past Hellsings really abused them and made Alucard's life a misery."

"Poor Master."

"Yes I'm afraid Alucard hides a very dark past with the Hellsing Organisation. I've read quite a few past Hellsings journals."

"I had no idea." said Seras sitting back in her chair. They remained quiet for a while until Walter suddenly remembered something

"Mistress, umm, you saved Alucard's guns didn't you?" Seras looked up smiling and nodded

"When we ran from the FREAKS, before we left I went to Master's room and took them from his table." Seras opened the bottom draw of her desk, lifted everything out, and pulled out a piece of wood that was acting as the draws bottom. There sat two very dusty guns, one silver one black. She pulled them out and placed them on her desk

"Casull and Jackal. In pretty sorry shape aren't they?" said Seras grinning slightly

"I suppose I should clean them up then, hmm?" said Walter in mock thought

"I suppose you should." said Seras still smiling. Walter picked up the guns and turned them over

"You know I could upgrade them a little to. Although seeing as England hadn't really progressed since the vampires took over I won't be able to change much."

"I'd rather that they be as much like what Master's used to as you can get them Walter."

"I'll clean them up and have them ready for him by tomorrow." said Walter

"Thank you Walter. You can get a start on them now."

Alucard phased through the wall surrounding the Tower of London, which he noticed, was in ruins. He looked around briefly before teleporting himself on top of the ruined town and dropped Bakura from his shoulder. Bakura hit the ground with ha thud and began to curse Alucard using widely colourful language.

"Welcome Master to the Tower of London." said Alucard looking out over the streets

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Bakura wondering whether the tower was safe

"A hundred and fifty years ago I fought another true vampire right where we're standing." explained Alucard smiling as he recalled the night he'd saved the entire on England "His name was Incognito and he was like me. With a human master, I mean. It was I have to admit my most challenging fight since the rise of the FREAK vampires. Had Sir Integra not released my seals I wouldn't have been able to reform from the injury he'd given me."

"Seals?" asked Bakura

"Yes. Apart from the seals that keep me bound to you there are seals that suppress my power. Among other things." added Alucard in an undertone to Bakura couldn't hear him.

"How strong are you without the seals?" asked Bakura

"Stronger than you can imagine. Nothing can beat my true form. The only way to stop me was to seal me. But it's interesting, as the years have gone past I've gotten stronger despite the seals and in my opinion that I'm as strong as I used to be with the seals on. Which makes you wonder, how strong would I be now if the seals were removed."

"Yes it does." murmured Bakura staring off into the obis his mind wandering back to the dream he had about Alucard. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the black tendrils curling there way around his legs and arms. By the time, he noticed they had wrapped themselves around his so tight that he couldn't move. Bakura struggled to unwrap them but they just coiled tighter around him, making it hard for him to breath

"Alucard...help...me" gasped Bakura pitifully. Alucard smiled down at his captive

"Why? You look just fine like that." replied Alucard

"Alucard...please?" pleaded Bakura

"Only if you do something for me in return."

"What...do...you...want?" panted Bakura

"Take me to Italy." replied Alucard

"Take...you...where?" choked Bakura in shock

"Italy. I want to see if an old friend of mine is still alive." said Alucard

"Okay...I'll...take...you...to...Italy." puffed Bakura

"Wonderful." said Alucard making the tendrils disappear "Let's go back home."

"What?" began Bakura catching his breath. Alucard didn't reply but simply picked up his master and tossed the boy over his shoulder again. Bakura was too tied to struggle, so halfway back Alucard switched to carrying him bridal style. By the time Alucard had walked back to their apartment the boy was asleep snuggling into the vampire's coat.


	6. Demon Rising

JackalGod: Another chapter

Anderson: Am I in this one?

JackalGod: Yes already will you shut up now?

Bakura woke up and stretched, it was barely even light outside. Looking around groggily waiting for his brain to start functioning properly his sleepy mind tried to recognise why he didn't recognise where he was

_"Poor Master. You really aren't on top of thing early in the morning are you?"_ came Alucard's smooth voice in Bakuras head

"Please stay out of my head, Alucard." groaned Bakura curling up under the covers of his bed again. Almost as soon as had gotten comfortable a large amount of water covered him and he jumped out of bed with a shriek

"Now that you're up." began Alucard before he caught the look of loathing on his Masters face and a gun that was currently in the aforementioned Masters hand "I just wanted to get you up." he said innocently

"Eat silver vampire." hissed Bakura opening out a round of bullets in Alucard's...ah...nether regions. Grinning in satisfaction at the vampire cry of agony Bakura left his room being sure to stand on Alucard on the way out

"I'm not even going to ask." said Walter as Bakura walked into the kitchen

"So I guess I fell asleep on the plane?" said Bakura picking up a piece of toast from the pile in the centre of the table

"Flying didn't agree with you so I persuaded Alucard who was sitting the closest to you to put you out of your misery so to speak."

"Thanks Walter. I really hate flying." said Bakura "So why did Alucard want to come to Italy of all places?"

"I believe he wants to see if an old...cough...acquaintance of his is still alive."

"He was sealed for over a hundred year who could possibly be alive?" asked Bakura taking his second slice

"He's a regenerator who fights for the Vatican's Section Thirteen..." begun Walter

"The Iscariot Organisation?" finished Bakura

"How do you know?" asked Walter almost dropping the spatular in his hand as he made eggs

"Read about it." replied Bakura as if it were no big deal "They fight vampire's right?"

"Yes. But surely you would've then known about the Hellsing Organisation if you knew about Iscariot."

"There is a mention of a group of devils sworn to destroy the divine guidance that is Iscariot. But it doesn't mention who." said Bakura recalling a passage from the book he'd read

"Sounds like something Father Anderson would say." said Walter turning back to his eggs

"Anderson?"

"If I'm right he's the man Alucard wants to find. By the way I was unpacking your luggage and noticed your attachment to silver weapons."

"Oh yes." said Bakura eyes Walter

"I took the liberty of going over them and polishing your sword. It's a samurai sword am I correct?"

"Yes the blade is just under a metre and it's perfectly balanced. If you put your figure where the blade meets the hilt it will just balance there and not fall."

"That's Japanese craftsmanship for you. Although I've seen some lovely swords in my time nothing beat Japanese steel."

"So you polished it?"

"It's nice and shiny now. I thought you'd like it. As for your gun..."

"I've been meaning to get a new one but I keep forgetting."

"I'm happy to hear that. I made a replacer of Alucard's Jackal but of course, with new technology I've increased its power by fifty percent. I called that particular gun Yokai(sp), I thought it fitting for such a destructive gun."

"Japanese word for demon, sounds fun. What about ammo?"

"Blessed silver bullets. Or if you'd like I have mercury filled rounds and some exploding rounds."

"Silver's fine Walter but mercury that's something different."

"You'd be surprised how well they work." said Walter "Your gun and sword are in your top draw. From the sound of the shots before you were using the one on the desk?"

"Yeah I just grabbed it and shot." said Bakura

"That ones a copy of Casull, Alucard's other gun. It's called Crow thought I'm not sure why and it's more powerful of course. Some how I have a feeling Alucard going to be upset that you now have better weapons that him. But I'll be happy to upgrade his when he starts complaining."

"I'm sure he'll start complaining eventually he's Alucard. If he didn't I'd be checking him for some horrible illness."

"You know Master Hirano you've changed since you've come here."

"I have?"

"Yes. When you arrived in England, the only thing on your mind was starting afresh. Even if that meant killing me to get away. Yet now you're a lot calmer and more, ah hem, expressive with your emotions. You don't seem to care that you could possibly be hurting Alucard. Not that I sure he minds. In fact I bet he's glad he has a new Master to 'play' with."

On the other side of Rome a certain Father Anderson was just waking up

"Good morning Rome." he said looking out his window "How I wish I were seeing ye on better times. But alas England's troubles continue to become Italy's troubles." with a sigh he got out of bed and left his room, almost immediately a child came running up to him

"Father Anderson, good morning how are you."

"Just fine and ye?" replied Anderson smiling kindly

"I'm great. Father Brendan wants to speak with you he says it's really important." said the child

"Thank ye. I'll got straight away."

Father Anderson hurried through the corridors of the orphanage heading towards the lobby where he greeted Father Brendan enthusiastically and invited him inside

"What brings ye here Father Brendan?" he asked politely offering his guest some tea

"I'm afraid this is not the time for pleasantries Father Anderson. I realise that you peacefully retired yourself from vampire hunting to take care of the orphans and no one thinks poorly of you but the Iscariot Organisation needs you again."

"And why would that be." asked Anderson

"Hellsing is here in Rome." said Brendan

"What?" cried Anderson in shock "You can't be serious the last Hellsing died with no heir."

"They found one. Bakura Hirano from Japan. He may be young but he's a Hellsing."

"I see and why do you need me?" asked Anderson confused

"He had three pure blood vampires working for him."

"Three?"

"Seras Victoria, Walter Ddolnnez and Alucard." resited Brendan

"So he's back from being sealed." summed Anderson leaning back in his chair "I'll re join on one condition. Someone takes my place here at the orphanage."

"Of course we never once thought of leaving these children alone." assured Brendan

"Very well then I accept. Although after a hundred years of nothing my skills may be a little rusty."

"I'm sure after hunting some vampires your skills will be well oiled." said Brendan

"True," said Anderson raising his glass of water "To Iscariot and the late Father Maxwell."

"And to the fall of Hellsing." added Brendan

"Master come on I want to find him."

"Keep you pants on!" cried Bakura grabbing his gun and sword "Alucard!"

"What?" asked Alucard innocently

"Put your pants back on!" shrieked Bakura

"Yes Master." replied Alucard doing up his pants just as Walter walked in

"You had better find Anderson quickly Mistress Seras just called, apparently vampires have found our apartment and she's had to flee."

"Maybe we should return now." said Bakura but Alucard simply picked the boy up and walked out of the room

"Not a chance. I've waited over a hundred years for this and I'm not leaving Rome until I find that Priest."

"Whatever you say Alucard." sighed Bakura not bothering to struggle against Alucard's grip, he'd long since learnt that it was pointless.

Alucard and Bakura walked around Rome heading for the Vatican. Well more like Bakura was trying to keep up with Alucard

"Alucard slow down. I can't run as fast as you."

"You could run as fast as me if you were a vampire." replied Alucard grinning evilly

"But I'm not a vampire I'm a de... I mean I'm a human." said Bakura quickly. Alucard raised an eyebrow and tried to pry the answer out of his Masters head. Unfortunately, all he got was several bullets in his head a rather painful slash from Bakura's blessed silver sword. Alucard crumpled to the ground even though he regenerated quickly enough it still hurt.

"I've said before and I'm sure I'll say it again. Stay out of my head." ordered Bakura angrily still holding his sword and was surprised when Alucard looked up at him his face serious

"Yes, my Master."

"Are you alright?" asked Bakura confused. Alucard blinked apparently snapping out of his daze

"Yes I'm fine. Shall we continue?" Bakura nodded and they continued their walk

"You know I'm quite excited about meeting your friend."

"I wouldn't call him a friend, Master. We loath each other but he's wonderful to fight. He's tried to kill me on several occasions and I've ripped his arms off."

"Ouch."

"Thank ye for ye sympathy. But it won't get ye anywhere." came a heavily accented voice. Alucard and Bakura turned to see Anderson standing on a nearby roof

"Hello again Father Anderson." said Alucard (I know I couldn't resist he and the guy off the Matrix have the same name) "It's been to long since I've filled your body with my Jackal's bullets."

"Must you?" asked Bakura

"But of course." replied Alucard smiling

"If ye two have stopped chatting I'll be sending ye to hell."

"Been there and back." said Alucard and Bakura in unison. Alucard looked at his Master confused but Bakura gave him a look that said don't ask

"So ye're not just the new Hellsing but a vampire to?" asked Anderson pulling two beignets from his coat

"I'm not a vampire!" shrieked Bakura leaping up to Anderson sword ready. Just as he got there, Anderson jumped down but not before skewering the boy with one of his blessed weapons.

"One down." he said before diving towards Alucard who drew his Jackal and lazily shot Anderson's right arm off

"You killed my Master." drawled the vampire shooting off Anderson's left arm "Naughty, naughty. You must be punished for that."

"Bring it on filthy vampire." spat Anderson angrily seemingly unaware of his lack of arms. Alucard raised his gun and was about to fire when a large shadow on the roof caught his eye. Lowering his weapon he stared wide eyes as the shadow on the roof morphed into a black scaly demon with huge wings.

"What's wrong vampire?" asked Anderson confused that something would distract Alucard from their fight. Alucard didn't reply but simply pointed at the demon on the roof. Anderson hesitated then turned around and swore loudly as the demon screeched and dove out of the sky heading directly towards him. Anderson froze is shock. Alucard snapped out of his own stupor and shot the demon who growled in pain and jumped back, simply hovering as its wound healed.

"What on earth." cried Anderson stumbling backwards

"That was a demon from Hell." explained Alucard watching the creature intently "But how it got here is beyond me because it's only half demon."

"Half demon?" asked Anderson

"Had it been full demon it wouldn't have stopped when I shot it. Full demons can turn humans into half demons."

"Like vampires?"

"Same principal." replied Alucard "Half or not it'll be an interesting fight. But it's too tired now."

"As ye seem to have yer hands full. I'll kill ye another night." said Anderson and disappeared in a flurry of paper.

"Pathetic." said Alucard turning to the demon which had fallen to the ground it's wound only half healed. As Alucard watched in shock the demon was engulfed in shadows and transformed back into Bakura.


	7. Vampires blood

JackalGod: Another chapter up. I'm just having fun with Alucard's emotions in this one. So enjoy

Bakura groaned and woke up. His entire body was aching and he was unusually thirsty. The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked until he could see the ceiling which wasn't the one he'd had in Italy. He turned his head to the side and found himself staring down the barrel of Alucard's Jackal. Bakura screamed in shock and it was easy two see the two sets of white fangs he now had. Bakura backed up against the wall looking up at Alucard who was gazing down on him with an evil grin.

"That was an interesting trick you pulled, Master."

"What trick?" asked Bakura becoming fearful, after all no one was supposed to know

"I think you know what trick I mean, Master but in case you don't I'll enlighten you. It happened after Anderson stabbed you. You didn't die in fact you almost killed him."

"I couldn't help it." whimpered Bakura "It's in my blood." Alucard lowered his gun now aiming at Bakura's stomach

"Oh how wonderful, my new master is a half demon." as he smiles "When I first drank your blood I could taste something different but at the time I couldn't put my finger on it. Now I know. Demon blood is much sweeter than human blood."

"I didn't know that." said Bakura shaking slightly his eyes on Alucard's gun which had raised to his head again. The vampire kneeled down next to his master, he was almost getting drunk off the sent of Bakura's fear

"Are you frightened my Master?" he asked nudging Bakuras chin slightly with the tip of his gun

"If you're going to kill me hurry up and do it!" cried Bakura suddenly

"Kill you?" asked Alucard in mock surprise

"It shouldn't be hard cause I'm only a weak half demon as everyone tells me and...ack!" Alucard had taken advantage of Bakura's wailing to force his Jackal inside the boy's mouth

"Now, now Master stop yelling you're going to give me headache. So you want me to kill you?" Bakura shook his head around the gun that was in his mouth

"Then why are you telling me too."

"Mmmphhh." tried Bakura failing to make any sense _"Because you hunt impure soul's right? I'm a demon from hell how much more impure can you get?"_

"_Yes but you're only half demon. Do you know who turned you?"_

"_The guy who killed my parents. The news covered it up as a /human/ drunk. He drained my parents then tried to drain me but the demon hunters got to him before he could finish."_

"_I see." _Alucard removed his gun from Bakura's mouth and returned it to his coat "Do you have any idea how long you've been unconscious?"

"A couple of days."

"Try two weeks. Police Girl was starting to get worried." said Alucard grinning again "It's too bad she's too old for you."

"Alucard!" cried Bakura embarrassed a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"I was kidding Master. If you even thought of touching Police Girl I rip you apart." those words did everything but make Bakura feel better. The longer he was awake the thirstier he was becoming and just looking at Alucard made him think of lunch. Alucard could hear his Masters thoughts loud and clear and it made him grin

"Thirsty Master?"

"Uh huh." replied Bakura without even thinking about it "Real thirsty."

"Did you know that a vampire's blood makes a demon stronger?"

"Uh, uh." said Bakura seemingly in a daze, gazing longingly at Alucard's throat. The vampire smirked evilly

"Think how strong you would become by drinking the blood of such a powerful vampire like me.

"Yummy."

"Well come on then Master. Take a drink." in an instant Bakura had sunk his teeth into Alucard's throat and was drinking hungrily. Alucard sighed as a feeling of complete bliss overtook his mind. He pulled his Master closer so as to allow the young demon to feed easier. Although every drop of his blood was swiftly leaving his body Alucard didn't seem to notice, all he was interested in was the wonderful feeling of Bakura's fangs in his neck to never leave.

Bakura's mind was a pleasant haze. All he could think of was the lovely feeling of the blood passing over his fangs and getting more.

"Master, Bakura I heard you were awake and I...Oh my god!" gasped Seras poking her head in at the door. Even as she watched Alucard's breathing was becoming laboured. In panic she pulled out her Harkonen(sp?) and aimed it at Bakura

"I'm sorry Bakura." she muttered before pulling the trigger. The force of the cannon sent Bakura crashing into the opposite wall. Alucard fell backwards panting as his senses slowly returned to normal and his body set to work recovering his lost blood

"That was amazing." whispered the tall vampire his mind still a soft haze. Bakura had peeled himself off the wall and was gazing hungrily at Seras

"Bakura?" asked Seras reloading her cannon and aiming it again at the boy. In an instant Bakura had vanished and slammed Seras against the wall, the girls Harkonen falling with a thunk to the floor. Seras watched Bakura as he gazed longingly at her throat. When Bakura moved, closer Seras feared that he was going to drain her but he looked at her with clouded eyes and kissed her full on the lips. Seras's mind went blank and a shiver went down her spine. She lost track of how long they kissed until the boy was ripped from her. Opening her eyes she hadn't remembered closing she watched panting as Alucard emptied a full clip from both Jackal and Casull into Bakura's lower reagins.

"Hands off my fledgling, Master." said Alucard calmly as Bakura fell to his knees in agony. After all they had been blessed silver bullets he'd shot the boy with.

"Master!" gasped Seras falling to her knees and leaning against the wall. The fog on her brain had lifted and her understanding returned to her.

"Bakura you kissed me!" she cried and moved forward to slap the boy you finished regenerating himself. She only got halfway before Bakura looked up at her his eyes completely red. The boy raised a glowing hand sending Seras flying backwards into a wall knocking her out cold. Alucard re-loaded his Jackal and aimed it at Bakura again only to find the Hellsing seals activate bringing him to his knees bowing his head in submission before Bakura. He hated it when the seals made him do this, true it hadn't happened in a long time, but he still loathed being forced to bow before someone against his will.

"I beg your forgivness for my insolence my Master." the seals forced Alucard to say. Bakura stood both his hands were glowing brightly and an invisible wind was tossing his hair around. After a while of gazing at Alucard Bakura's hands stopped, glowing and he offered one to the vampire

"You're forgiven Alucard. You never told me your seals were so powerful."

"Well now you know." replied Alucard ignoring Bakura's hand and standing up. Bakura dropped his hand to his side and looked up at the towering form of Alucard. Even as Alucard watched, Bakura's eyes faded from completely red back to normal and fill with tears

"I'm sorry Alucard. I should've controlled myself better." sobbed Bakura falling to his knees and holding his head in his hands "I'm so sorry...I...I...can't help it. I promised myself I wouldn't cry...I can't stop...Oh god...stop crying."

Alucard watched his Master trying in vain to fight back with his own emotions, he felt a brief stab of an emotion he hadn't felt since he was human...pity. No he couldn't be feeling pity for his Master, could he? No, it was impossible. So to prove it to himself Alucard picked up Seras and vanished to Seras's bedroom. After laying his sleeping fledgling down on her bed, he left to give her some peace. All the while trying to ignore the fact that Bakura's crying became louder the moment he'd left. He walked into the kitchen of the new apartment and sat down at the table, completely ignoring Walter who was relieving boredom by rearranging bottles of wine into size, then year, then quality, the alphabetically. After a while, the continuous clinking of the bottles began to grate on the vampires nerves, before they finally snapped and the vampire pulled his Jackal on a shocked Walter

"Unless you'd like to lose your arms, Angel of Death I'd suggest you Stop Doing That!" roared Alucard. Walter nodded vigorously then fled from the room. Alucard sat for a while his ears still full of his Masters crying and staring at several bottles of alcohol isn't a good combination "Seeing as I haven't had any alcohol in decade this isn't going to end well." with that Alucard snatched up the nearest bottle and began to drink.

JackalGod: I have an urge to do a pairing so what do you want?

1. No pairing

2. BakuraxSeras

3. AlucardxBakura (meh I like Yaoi)

4. AlucardxSeras (meh again not sure how I'd pull this off)

5. AlucardxSerasxBakura (Bakura sorta feels alone and one thing leads to another)

6. AndersonxBakura (Meh I like Anderson I'd like to see him go against the church for love.)

7. AlucardxAnderson (meh same reason)

8. AlucardxAndersonxBakura (Yay yaoiy goodness!)


End file.
